The Reason
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: Teenage years have finally come for Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny and nothing has changed since they were kids. Stan and Kyle are still best friends but a series of events begins to make Stan wonder if his feelings for Kyle are growing stronger every day.
1. Chapter 1: Just Skip It

**The Reason**

**Chapter 1: Just Skip It**

Under three feet of the pure glittering snow, springtime had finally come again to the small winter town of South Park, Colorado. The icy peaks of the mountains would still surround the tiny redneck community, frosty breezes would still blow through the quiet streets, snow would still gracefully fall from the heavens; spring had come but in this town, it was always a winter scene. Fresh air filled the lungs of the children on the town as they all began to leave their homes and wonder the streets of the town and prepare for another day at South Park Elementary where the bullies where mean and the staff where even meaner. The adults of south park too left their warm homes and drive down the same icy road towards their workstations where they would tend to their duties; or catch another few hour's sleep. The small community was a friendly one, but also a lazy one.

Down by a small lake where a light mist always seemed to stay and the fireflies inhabited the area by the moonlight, Stark's Pond was a favourite place for the children of South Park to play; but even after four certain boys grew up they still continued to spend much of their time by the small lake.

They gang where now in their teens living their lives and no longer attending the hellish elementary school anymore; they where now in hell known as South Park High; where eternal damnation looked pretty appealing after spending your day stuck in classes that even Satan wouldn't cruelly inflict upon the dammed souls in his realm.

One such class was that of Kyle Broflovskis; a smart, handsome, emerald eyed, redheaded Jewish boy with moral standards more ambitious than most teens. Kyle was always logical in his decisions, a real wiz kid who thought about rational explanations and outcomes for his actions before he took them but despite being one of the smartest guys in the entire school, he's also the wittiest and most tormented guys in the class; most tormented by one Eric Theodore Cartman, one of Kyle's oldest 'Friends'.

Eric on the other hand was easily tempered, easily evil and easily amused by others pain; the only thing larger than his plans for making millions was his brown eyed, brown haired fat-ass. Not the most 'active' teen in south park, Eric was always bossing other people about, tormenting Kyle, stuffing his face with food or trying to make a quick buck.

It was strange that even though they both loathed each other, they had always been friends and they both would end up in the same class which was surprising to the entire gang; both had enrolled in 'Creative Arts 101' which didn't really seem to be their most obvious choice for class.

On the other side of the hell bound school in 'English 101', old friends Stanley Marsh and Kenneth McCormick sat laughing at the poem they where currently studying, apparently the statement 'Flaming queen with such gay grace' was amusing to the two boys as well as the rest of the class.

Stanley, known as Stan to the rest of the world, was one who had a great love for animals, wither it was animal rights or saving something from extinction Stan would see his cause through to the very end no matter what. Being a smart guy Stan had good grades and just managed to handle his assignments alright with the help from his best friend Kyle, but even though he was smart Stan had a tendency to be a little gullible from time to time but that was part of his naive charm. The only thing he loved more than fighting a good cause was sports; sports were Stans life wither it was hockey, soccer, basketball; all though Kyle still beat him every time they played he was still pretty good. Running and baseball even though he tried to avoid baseball when he could for it brought back memories of that long summer where he had to play baseball everyday. Due to his overall good nature and looks which consisted of raven like hair, dark blue eyes and a fit body, he was one of the most popular boys that the female student body lusted over; even though he was oblivious to this fact due to his naïve charm which was his 'trademark thing'.

Then there was Kenneth McCormick or 'Kenny' to his peers, not much was known about Kenny as he always wore a parka that hid his face although the occasional strand of blonde hair could be seen. Even when Kenny talked his words where mumbled due to the parka making it hard for people to understand him although Kyle, Eric and Stan could understand him perfectly. The only thing known about Kenny was that his family was far from wealthy and he had many accidents when he was younger but he always came back stronger than before.

The four boys had managed to keep their friendship strong through the first year at high school even though they rarely saw each other. Stan and Kyle had physical education once a week together, Eric and Kenny had math several times a week and they only time the four of them got together was either during an assembly, during lunch or a guidance meeting. Luckily, classes where cancelled a lot during the last few weeks due to a sewage overflow in both the student and staff toilets so apart from the hallways stinking of an unhealthy stench and the teachers quitting left, right and centre they could meet up regularly for hours at a time.

"Dude! I heard Wendy and Token where going out now, never thought Token would have a thing for Wendy" Kyle exclaimed as he rushed over to the lunch table where everyone waited for him, especially Cartman as he plotted to try and make the Jewish boy storm of in anger, leaving his lunch unattended too.

"No shit Jewbacca! I guess that you lately found out that the world is round too?" Cartman sarcastically remarked as he teased the sat redhead, hoping he would snap back and his plan could go into action.

"SHUT IT FAT-ASS!" Kyle roared as he slammed his fist down onto the table, shaking everyone's lunch as the boys eyes burned with hatred for the obese blob that sat opposite him.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!" Cartman snapped back, enraged at the statement he was fat. He wasn't fat; he was just really big boned and liked his food a lot.

The tension throughout the cafeteria was intense as they entire room fell silent and everyone stared at the two boys. It was rare that both boys would yell in anger so loudly that the entire student body could hear their conversations but it tend to happen at least once a month if lucky.

"Cartman just sit down and shut up, Kyle you know you shouldn't listen to Cartman even though he is a fat-ass!" Stan interrupted trying to break up the brewing fight and save them all the embarrassment for at least another week or two.

"HEY!" Cartman wined at Stan's statement.

"Yeah we know Wendy is dating Token, they both just walked pass us a few minutes ago acting all lovey-dovey" Stan informed the redhead, a smile on his face and rosy cheeks from the embarrassing outburst by Cartman.

"Oh are you upset that your old girlfriend is dating that rich bastard now? Huh?" Cartman teased as he stuffed his podgy face with the discoloured meat he was served, not even chewing and tasting it before swallowing with sheer gluttony.

"It's been like 5 years since we went out and it wasn't even serious dude! Besides Wendy has changed since we were kids, she's turned into a bit of a bore." Stan reluctantly spoke, not wanting to give the impression that he and Wendy weren't close anymore.

Wendy Testaburger was one of the smartest, kindest and prettiest girls at elementary school but now she had changed. Her intellectual skills had plummeted since becoming one of the most popular girls in the school, probably trying to impress the boys. Her personality vanished and this highly meticulous, critical person started to take hold of her, tormenting other students and making a fool of others. She did keep her looks though, she still had long, dark silk like hair and fare skin; under a lot of hair care products such as dye and hair sprays and an over amount of makeup looking like she wanted to attend a clown collage. True Stan and Wendy lost their friendship but the occasional smile and eye contact took place along with a 'Hi'.

When they were kids, Stan and Wendy dated for about a year but it was an off-on thing. Wendy seemed to change their plans at the last second and not tell Stan who ended up showing up at the wrong place because Wendy fancied pizza rather than Italian. She also was the boss in the relationship, it was never really an equal relationship and that's why Stan ended it. Stan could still remember that before they went out and he had a crush on her, he always vomited when she talked to him.

"Anyway I don't care if Wendy is dating Token, I hope they're happy together" Stan continued as he took a sip of his drink. Everyone looked at each other, even rivals Eric and Kyle locked eyes in curiosity to Stans positive attitude.

"What ever you say dude. Anyway Kenny and I where going to see Terrance and Phillip's new move 'Canadian Beauty' I heard you see Céline Dion's boob three times and her nipple once. "You coming?" Cartman asked in excitement, finally old enough to see a dirty movie; although that was all thanks to his fake ID which made him a 19 year old collage student.

"Dude Sweet!" Stan exclaimed, last time they all went to see a movie was when they thought 'Hotel Rwanda' was an adult movie. "When you going?".

"Last period so just meet us in front of the school, but not you Jew-boy!" Cartman teased again as Kyle bit his bottom lip.

"I cant Cartman, I have science last period" Stans disappointed voice spoke.

"Why don't you just skip it?" Kyle asked as he slapped Cartmans hand with his spoon, keeping Cartman away from the redheads pudding.

"Yeah it's not like science is gonna do you any good in the future anyway?" Cartman growled as he rubbed is struck hand. Stan never skipped classes, he done it a few times when he first started high school but he always got caught. He even went down to 'The South Park Mall' one time and got caught by one of the home economic teachers who was shopping for 'class supplies' even though she was caught in the pharmacy buying condoms and a pregnancy test.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys last period" Stan confirmed with a smile. "But until then what do you guys wanna do after lunch? We still have another hour to kill".

"Are you serious? Oh that's terrible but I'm sure I can send over some staff members to help you out for a few weeks". Across town at the elementary school, the principal had been approached by the high school rector for an urgent favor which involved a few staff being transferred to the high school due to the class cancellations. The elementary school was where the four friends had most of their best memories as kids like the time Cartman started his boy band 'Finger bang' which never really took off and where they friends first met. "We will send over the staff tomorrow morning".

The bell rang for last period and as the students headed for their class, Stan made his way through the fighting crowd to reach the high school doors without getting caught and sent to his class. He and the gang went to watch some sports on the field after lunch where a football was kicked over to Cartman who struggled to throw it back. The entire field was laughing at him and so was the gang, the look of anger on his face was priceless. Reception was close by and Stan could see the doors leading to his freedom for another day; his heart rushed as he run passed the busy receptionists and burst through the doors before anyone noticed him skipping class. The fresh air was such a relief to Stan as he walked towards the school gates to see everyone waiting for him.

"You ready dude?" Kyle asked as Stan greeted them.

"Almost I just need to pop home and get my wallet"

"It's no problem Stan, I'll pay for your ticket and stuff and you can just pay me back later" Kyle kindly offered as Stan smiled and took him up on his offer. Stan was glad he had a best friend like Kyle, Cartman would never spend a penny on anyone else apart from himself and Kenny couldn't afford to pay for someone else at the risk of not getting the money back.

"Well seems that the Jew is finally gonna spend some money instead of being greedy?"

The redhead flipped as Cartmans proclamation, for years he put up with his prodigious jokes and he knew that one day he was gonna flip and seriously fall out with the obese teen. Stan watched as Kyle's face turned red with anger as his body tensed with rage, placing his hands on his friends shoulders, Stan tried to calm his best friend down which usually worked.

"We cool?" Stan asked with a cheeky grin on his face. With a flush look on his face, Kyle nodded as Stan met his forehead with his own and gave him a look of understanding and pulled away but still held onto Kyle's shoulders tightly.

Cartman laughed to himself as he tormented the emerald eyed boy even more. "You know Stan, if you really want a boyfriend I wouldn't advise have a Jewish one. Their greedy and their not real men because with Kyle being Jewish I'm sure he doesn't have a foreskin".

Before Kyle could release his anger on the fat boy Stan laughed to himself and wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist. "Well you're just jealous because I'm not your boyfriend Cartman" Stan teased back as he rubbed noses with Kyle, making the Jewish boy blush slightly. They where always making jokes about each other and teasing each other but every time Stan done the typical 'Gay Boyfriend' gag where he would hit on Kyle, it was always weird because they had been friends for so long it seemed a little weird but Kyle always shook it off as just another joke.

"What ever fags, can we just hurry and get to the movies?"

Rushing down the street, they looked around to make sure they were not spotted by their parents or someone who might tell on them; they took back allies and shortcuts to get to the theatre to see the movie they had been looking forward too. As usual they had to stop every couple hundred feet and wait for Cartman to catch up with them. After several minutes of running which felt like an eternity to Cartman, they finally made it. Kyle ran from the alleyway into the main street where the theatre was to see that there was no queue to wait in.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WAIT!" Cartman hissed as he huffed along the street, trying to catch his breath from the running.

They wandered over to the both where Cartman pulled out his fake ID and bought his ticket, Kenny followed with his ID and Kyle bought his and Stans with his. Into the theatre they went and looked around to see which screen they where in. "I think it's screen six" Stan informed as we walked over to the food counter with Kyle.

"What do you want dude?" Kyle asked as Cartman listed everything he wanted, probably two of everything.

"Ummm I'm not fussy". Stan didn't like other paying for him, he always felt guilty for being a bother but he always paid people back so he really shouldn't be afraid to ask for something.

"Ok how about I get a large soda and popcorn and we can share, and Razzles for each of us?" Kyle asked. Stan nodded and told him that he and Kenny would save them their seats.

Stan and Kenny headed down the warm hallway, admiring upcoming movies that they could maybe see. The truth was Stan didn't really care what they saw, as long as they were together it didn't really matter but he obviously couldn't say that. "Here we are!"

The screening was dark, only the light from the screen lit up the room and the theatre was empty. Not a single soul around so it looked as if they had their own private screening of the move. Kenny made his way along the centre row, trying to get the best seat before Cartman took it when he arrived.

After a few previews Cartman and Kyle finally arrived with their stuff. "Move Kenny you're in my seat!" Cartman demanded as he burst past Stan with a pile of candy in his hand. Kenny scowled and refused to move as Cartman started to whine.

"Hey fat-ass why don't you just take another seat?" Kyle asked as he handed Stan his candy and the popcorn. "There are another dozen you can choose from!"

"CAUSE HE IS IN MY SEAT!" Cartman moaned in the ridiculously high pitched tone, hoping to get his way as usual.

After fighting for several minutes Cartman refused to sit next to them and sat several rows in front with candy on one seat next to him and popcorn and soda on the other side. Kyle threw a couple of pieces of candy down, smacking the back of his head which always resulted in him yelling which was highly amusing. "STOP IT YOU GUYS!"

"Make us!" Stan laughed as he joined in and threw some popcorn down before a member of staff wandered in and Shhhh-ed them, still giggling they stopped tormenting Cartman and watch the rest of the movie.

The two Canadian comedians Terrance and Phillip had become famous for there famous 'fart' jokes but even though they had been doing it for years they where still popular than ever. However as Kyle sat and watched the two Canadians rant on about some scat jokes, he was finding it hard to laugh; he had lost interest in the comic duo ages ago and by the look on Stans face it looked like he was getting sick of them too. Kenny laughed through his parka as Cartman almost chocked on some candy while laughing. Stan turned to see Kyle looking at him, displeased was written over his face as he refused to see what was so funny about the two Canadians. "Dude do you wanna get out of here?" Stan whispered as Kenny and Cartman continued to laugh.

Kyle nodded and quietly got up and led Stan out of the theatre unnoticed by the two other friends. Heading down the theatre hallway and for the door, both laughed at how bad the movie was and how they had wasted $20 on it. "Dude my parents will be home and we're still supposed to be at school so got time to kill?" Kyle asked as they both exited the theatre.

"Yeah, why don't we go over to my place? I can pay you back plus I just got my cable upgraded" Stan asked as the wandered down the street, hoping to spend the rest of the afternoon with his best mate. The last time they spent time together alone was that time they both got stuck in the elevator at the hospital while visiting Kenny. Luckily Stan had lifted his cards so they spent 4 hours playing poker and as usual Kyle kept winning.

"Sweet Dude!"

"TURDS!" A horrible shriek screeched which froze the two teens. It couldn't have been, it's not possible. They could feel intense eyes burning into the back of their scull as the smell of pure evil approached them from behind. The beast slowly drew closer with its claws scratching along the walls of the street buildings, its wild brown hair flying around the place wildly and its mouth grinding metal teeth; preparing to attack the defenseless boys.

"Your gonna get it now turds" it croaked as the boys turned to see the personification of pure evil - Stans sister Shelly. "Wait till mom and dad hear you skipped class again".


	2. Chapter 2: It’s Like Being A Kid Again

**The Reason**

**Chapter 2: It's Like Being A Kid Again**

Stan's eyes widened as Kyle could feel the sweat roll down his back, darkness covering them as the shadow of Shelley grew wider as she drew in on them. Shelley Marsh had just turned 20 but she was till the twisted 13 year old inside, tormenting little kids and still frightening everything that saw her. She was one of those people who snapped at the tiniest thing and even beat up her brother several times. She really loved her brother and would do anything for him, as long as it didn't't involve bothering her, anything to do with her or effect her in any way possible - so practically nothing.

"Why are the turds out of school early?" She sarcastically asked as she began circling the two frightened boys. Even now she could make them cry just like when they where kids with just a single look. "I don't think you were dismissed, am I right turd?".

"Shelley please don't tell mom or dad I skipped class, last time I was grounded for two weeks and if they find out again then I'll be grounded for a month! I'll do anything!" Stan pleaded in terror for his own safety, Kyle was even getting on his knees to beg for help. Shelley's eye twinkled with deliciously evil things she could inflict on the two twerps that begged for her help.

2001 Bonanza Street, the Marsh residence is where the two friends found themselves, emptying their wallets and bribing Shelley to keep quiet about skipping school. "Now sit in here until mom and dad come back and don't make a sound turds! I'm gonna listen to my CD's so I don't wanna see or hear either one of you!"

The door to Stans bedroom was slammed and Kyle and Stan found themselves hostages in Stans bedroom. The room was like any other teens room, messy made bed, posters of favourite bands on the wall, wardrobe and chest of draws where Stan kept his creased clothes and a TV on top of his drawers. "Dude it's been a while since I've been here" Kyle admitted when he looked around the teens sanctuary, "I like what you've done with it!" he joked as he dived onto the bed.

"Nothing big…" Stan modestly replied as he dived onto the bed next to Kyle, attacking his younger friend. "…You had to pull me out the theatre didn't you!" He laughed as he pinned Kyle down. "If we just stayed there Shelley would never of found us!"

"Sure blame me!" Kyle laughed as he managed to escape from under Stans body. "You wanted out of there just like I did!".

The room feel silent as both boys sat up. "It's kinda weird huh?" Stan asked as Kyle moved next to him.

"Yeah, even though we see each other every day, it's been a while since we were alone without Kenny or fat-ass".

"I was thinking the same thing a few hours ago. I guess it is just weird seeing as we don't really have any alone time" Stan joked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you going to start crying now and break out the tea and chocolates?" Kyle joked at Stans un-masculine proposal. Stan just laughed and jumped to his feet.

"You know what I mean. We never really spend time together anymore, it's always the four of us. I think we need to ditch Cartman and Kenny for a while, I think we need to help our friendship" Stan boldly said, clenching a fist tightly as Kyle was taken back in surprise.

"Well we ditched them at the theatre so I guess we're off to a good start" Kyle joked as Stan took a seat on the bed. "Ok dude, so what do you want to do?".

Stan looked around his room, trying to find something they could both do to keep themselves entertained. He and Kyle always played video games as kids so why should they stop now? He quickly dived to the floor and reached under his bed, pulling out a dusty box. Blowing the dust off and opening the box, he showed Kyle the old game station they always played when they were kids.

"I haven't played that in years! Hook it up dude!" Kyle chuckled as he helped himself to the pile of old games they used to play. Quickly setting it up, both boys became rivals as they played the low resolution games while laughing at old memories of their childhood.

"Stupid Stan and Kyle, leave us at the theatre!" Cartman raged as he approached the front door of Stans house as Kenny slowly followed behind. Eric had noticed they were gone when Kenny tried to sneak out of the movie as well several minutes later. How dare they leave Cartman behind, and he was gonna let them have some candy; if the got on their knees and begged for it while rubbing Cartmans feet. The only reason Kenny planned on leaving was because the thought of being left alone with Cartman was like putting raw meat in a tank full of hungry sharks.

"STAN! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE WITH THE JEW!" Cartman yelled as he banged on the door, demanding an explanation for ditching them at the movies. As the door violently shook with Cartmans rage, little did he know that on the other side of the door was hell itself; the door quickly flew open and Cartmans body froze as the burning eyes of Stans sister answered the door. Pale faced, heart stopped in it's track and lack of blood flow was the only way to describe Cartman as he felt his life slipping away from the sheer thought of Shelley.

"……….Shelley………..Hi…..is-" Cartman stuttered, careful not to make any sudden moves.

Stan tapped furiously at the controller in hand, determined not to lose to Kyle again as he tried to push Kyle's player away. The score was 2:2 and Stan knew he would have to play dirty to win; the game was no longer about fun but about pride and glory to see who is the best Mortal Combat player. Kyle bit his bottom lip as he tried to keep Stans player in his grasp and drain him of his life. Only a few taps left and Kyle would win, finally keeping his title as the best mortal combat player until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice yelled from outside.

"What was that dude?" Kyle asked as he turned to the window, curious to see what had happened outside to cause such a fuss. Stan saw his opportunity and quickly managed to regain control of his player once again and abuse Kyles character to a pulp. "No fair Stan!" Kyle yelled as her tried desperately to win but alas, Stan was declared the winner and took Kyles title as best Mortal Combat player.

Stan jumped to his feet, arms stretched in the air with triumphant as he finally defeated Broflovskis. Kyle could only look on in bitterness of losing the title he held as a kid and up till now he had never lost; Stan continued to celebrate his winning as he wandered over to the window to see what had cause Kyle to lose is focus.

From the frost window Stan and Kyle witnessed a podgy figure down the end of the driveway being beat up by a aggressive and furious sibling of Stans. Screams of panic where heard as war cries where heard from Shelley as she slammed the figure into the ground, punching and kicking them till all body strength had vanished from the lifeless like body lying in the disturbed snow.

"Dude glad we're up here!" Stan laughed as he tried to see who Shelley just abused for disturbing her life, it was to blurry to see whom was now struggling to their feet and trying to escape frantically. "Who was that?".

Another school day had approached at South Park High and Stan, Kyle, Kenny and the entire student body had all been called for an emergency assembly along with the remaining staff. Four seats where empty in the centre row and the friends quickly made it for them, squeezing past old friends and classmates to grab them. "Dude has anyone seen Cartman?".

The school rector walked onto the empty stage as the entire hall fell silent, waiting to hear the urgent news. "Good morning. As you are all aware of there has been a lack of staff recently due to the sewage problems in the toilets, we are hoping to get them fixed within the next few weeks so again I apologies for the inconvenience. The point of this assembly is that we have reorganised all students timetables so all classes have been rearranged for more convenience; classes have been merged together to save staff and time so expect larger groups in your new classes…."

Stan could feel himself smile to himself, maybe he would get to be in the same class as Kyle and the others instead of just seeing him at lunch times.

"…Due to merging more classes together, we have more open time slots so I'm sorry to tell you but all students have been assigned another class to take". The entire assembly hall huffed and sighed at the news they would need to study another subject; why could they not just get a few free periods like other schools? "I have had several meetings with the towns elementary school where most of you are from and yesterday we came to the agreement that staff from the elementary school will be teaching your classes for a short period of time until we can get full time teachers. Your new timetables are waiting for you at reception so please collect them right now and head to your first class. Remember you are to show great respect for your teachers, new or old and show respect to the helping staff. That is all".

As the students exited the hall, Stan couldn't help but try and stay close to Kyle, hearing the good news that they may be in the same classes just made Stans body feel all warm. Maybe things would go back to the way they where when they were all kids. The crowded reception area was packed as they tried handing out everyone's timetable, yelling and shouting filled the air as more and more students came to join in the riot of their schedules.

"I think we better wait, there is no rush" Kyle laughed as he took a seat to the side, waiting for the crowd to die down and finally get his timetable. Although logical as it seemed, Stan just wanted to know if fate would allow them all to be reunited to become the troublesome foursome. As the crowed seemed to shrink, Stan couldn't help but fidget; the nerves were to much. Even with classes merging, what if Kyle was in none of them? What if he was moved out of his PE class and into another one? No classes with Kyle, if that would happen then Stans friendship with Kyle would practically be on the rocks.

Stan wasn't obsessive with Kyle or anything, it's just that he always found it hard to make new friends and if Kyle stopped being his, he would end up alone. He would still have Kenny and Cartman but the only reason he hanged with them was because of Kyle. Why was it that every time Stan thought of his best friend nothing else seemed to matter in the world?

"Ok dude I got our timetables!"

Stan broke out his daze and looked up to see Kyle handing him his timetable. Stan without hesitation quickly grabbed his timetable along with Kyles, comparing there schedules to see what fate could happen. His eyes widened as his heart stopped.

Same. They both had the same timetable, both in the same classes apart from Kyles 'Art 101' to Stans 'Physics 101'; it seemed things were getting better already. "Dude!" Stan yelled in bliss as he handed Kyle his time table again.

"I know, isn't it great! Kenny has the same classes as us as well" Kyle explained as he handed Kenny his timetable.

"And Cartman?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and stuffed his timetable into his pocket, "Don't know, don't care about him. He can get his own timetable."

'English 101' was there first class and as they walked in, the classroom was full of life and as Kyle peered around the room, he couldn't believe who his classmates where. It seemed that everyone from his 4th grade class was here, Wendy and Token sitting near the back, his old friend Jimmy and Timmy where laughing. Even Butters was in the class. Stan couldn't believe it, it seemed that his wish was really gonna come true. What where the odds of ending up in a class with old classmates from almost over 5 years ago?

Through the classroom door stood a figure wearing a long trench coat, face hidden by the hood as they took a deep breath and walked through into the class of students and dreading their reactions; it had been too long since things where like what they would be.

"Good Morning class!" the figure spook as they made there way to the desk, turning away from the class and taking off the coat revealing a male teacher. He was an older man as the very little hair around his head was grey and the sight of the glasses legs where seen from behind. Strangely enough his posture was rather feminine, and his clothes where not the most masculine. He wore three quarter length trousers that seemed to bee slightly tight showing the shape of his leg and a green blouse. "All right class before we start today's lessons allow me to introduce myself".

Kyle look at the back of the teacher, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to piece the pieces of this puzzle into place. This man seemed so familiar just by the way he had acted and spoke. All the students pondered for a second or two until one by one they all came to the same conclusion that they knew who this odd teacher was.

"MR GARRISON?" Stan yelled out, awaiting a respond in anticipation.

Silence filled the room as the teacher stood silent.

"THAT'S MRS GARRISON!" He yelled as he jumped around, showing off his large, proud cleavage and some what camel toe to the students. While the gang where still in 4th grade their teacher formally know as 'Mr' Garrison had a lot of issues with 'not being gay' but 'a woman trapped in a mans body'. He had the 'operation' and soon adapted to his new lifestyle which was strangely excepted by everyone. Ever since his new 'body parts' where given to him all those years ago he had seemed to become a whole new person, still rude and obsessive but a little less uptight.

"It is Mrs Garrison!" They all shouted, some in joy for not seeing their old elementary teacher for years, others moaning for having to spend time with the freak again. He couldn't help but smile seeing all his old student from all those years ago, everyone was there; not a single soul was missing.

"Good to see you all again, look how you have all grown since I last saw you all and look how fabulous I look since you last saw me!" He laughed as he struck a pose for his old student and now new students.

Everything was too unreal for Stan, they where all in the same class together like when they were kids, they had the same teacher when they were kids and there friendship was just like the one they had when they were kids. "It's like being a kid again" Stan laughed as everyone started to talk to old friends and Mr Garrison talked to his student.

"Ok Class I know its exciting that we are all reunited like this but I'm only here as a temp so I we have to get started on your work, now lets see what we have planned" Mrs Garrison laughed as he…..she walked over to the table to see what the school board had planned out for her to teach. "Well first of all we can fuck this shit!" She sarcastically hissed as she tossed the plan into the trashcan and decided to teach her class they way she did all those years ago.

"Ok little change in plans, I'm gonna split you into teams of two and each team is to hand in two pieces of work. First piece is an original piece of fiction allowing me to see how your creative writing skills have improved and a report on a subject of your choice, letting me see how your factual finding has grown. Ok let me take out the register and see who we have. You know what? I think I will just go on the original teams we had in elementary school, they always worked out so lets see. Bebe you will work with Wendy; my look how you two have grown, all pretty and slutty looking" she mumbled under her breath.

"Craig and Tweek; wow still got that twitch thing going on huh Tweek?" And as Mrs Garrison looked at the next name on the register she could just remember all the trouble that group got into. She looked up to see the three boys sitting together just like when they were kids, it brought a small smile to her face. "Well look at you boys, all handsome and good looking, if I weren't your teacher I'd humph you unti…………" she silently trailed off as she looked at the group of good looking guys with a look of lust growing on her face. "Kyle will be with Stan and…" she went on with at the back of the class it was gossip time for the girls.

"Hey Wendy, look how hot Kyle is!" a curly, blonde girl squealed at the sight of her old crush. Bebe Stevens was one of those girls who talked about three things; Clothes, Crushes and Condom usage. She was known as 'the school bicycle', she had already been with the entire football and basketball team and mid way through the baseball team. Once she saw something in her sight she got it one way or another and re seeing her old crush from as a kid, she wanted a piece of that. "I'd sure tap that sweet ass".

"Nah, besides if you look at Stan, he's kinda cute from back here" Wendy teased as her eyes scanned the unaware teen.

"What about Token, he's kinda hot and you are dating him" Bebe asked as her mind ran perverted thought of Kyle and what she would do for him.

"What Token doesn't know wont hurt him" Wendy Giggled as they girls continued to talk about the boys as Mrs Garrison finished pairing up the class.

Well class I could keep you all here for the next hour and talk about some English poet that's long gone and no one really gives a shit about or we can catch up on thing and I can tell you everything I've been up too!". Any excuse to talk about herself and brag. With legs crossed and sitting on her desk, Mrs Garrison began talking about how she travelled to Europe and had several affairs until the interruption of the classroom door being slammed open.

"STAN!" The angry teen yelled as he looked through black and blue eyes.

Everyone looked to see Cartman covered in bandages and bruises from the previous nights encounter with Shelley.

"You're bitch of a sister beat me up last night all because you and the Jew ditched me! And worst of all…. He ranted on about until a subtle cough interrupted him

"Eh hem?". Cartman looked over to the teachers desk to see the face of his old childhood mentor. "Hello Eric" she smiled.

"No……. NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
